


5 Times Lucifer's Wings Popped Out and the 1 Time It Mattered.

by bananamop



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Everyone knows about lucifer, Everyone knows about the wings, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Humor, Lucifer is like a bird in this one lol, Other, Post-Season/Series 03, Wingfic, Wings, domestic fun stuff with the gang, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamop/pseuds/bananamop
Summary: 5 times Lucifer's wings popped out at inopportune times and the one time it mattered.His puffed-up feathers slowly settled into each other and smoothed out.Maze stared at him in bewilderment, then pure annoyance, “Way to be dramatic.”“Trust me I hate this as much as you do,” Lucifer said, rolling his shoulders and tucking his wings out of sight, “But ever since Pierce they’ve been… jumpy.”The Demon crossed into Lucifer’s personal space, “This better not become an issue, Lucifer."





	1. Boo!

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this fic in chapters rather than all at once since it's taking longer than I thought it would (plus multichapter fics keep me motivated lol) - enjoy the wingfic!!

Maze was bored. She had been waiting around for an interesting bounty now for almost a week. This was LA for crying out loud, a new dangerous criminal was written onto Maze’s bounty list every other day. She sighed and pressed the combination for the penthouse in the elevator. She scanned the room around her when the elevator doors opened. Empty. Not even a trace of a hot body Lucifer brought up from the night before. She stepped into the penthouse and walked to the bar to make herself a drink. She listened one last time for signs of life before reaching for the good stuff. There was a patter of water coming from deeper inside the master bedroom. The shower. Listening a bit more closely she could hear her former-boss humming a popular song from one of the last times he visited earth. The demon made herself a drink and sat at the bar, taking out her phone to scroll through social media. 

After about 20 minutes Maze heard the faucet shut off.  _ Another 20 and he should be ready,  _ she thought to herself. Down in hell Lucifer didn’t have much to groom himself with. No designer salon products and Italian cotton/silk blend suits that’s for sure. Taking time on his appearance was one of the luxuries of living Earth that the Devil deeply enjoyed. Some more time in the bathroom certainly beat hearing Lucifer complain about dirt in his feathers all the time. 

Maze listened silently as Lucifer walked out of the bathroom, humming along to a different tune this time. She would never admit it, but she actually liked hearing Lucifer’s music. It was an incredibly rare treat down in hell to hear him sing. He sung more on the surface, it’s one of the things she liked about living here- seeing her friend genuinely happy. 

Maze got up from her perch at the bar and started towards the bedroom. Lucifer was standing in front of his full length mirror, putting on his suit jacket and fixing the edges. He hadn’t noticed Maze standing behind him. 

“Luci-” As soon as the words started the leave her mouth Lucifer uncharacteristically yelped. In one motion the Devil’s wings flung themselves open as he turned to face the intruder. Fully fluffed and in I’m-bigger-than-you mode. 

“Mazikeen! You... frightened me.” Lucifer said, relaxing when he realized there was no threat. His puffed-up feathers slowly settled into each other and smoothed out.

Maze stared at him in bewilderment, then pure annoyance, “Way to be dramatic.” 

“Trust me I hate this as much as you do,” Lucifer said, rolling his shoulders and tucking his wings out of sight, “But ever since Pierce they’ve been… jumpy.” 

The Demon crossed into Lucifer’s personal space, “This better not become an issue, Lucifer. I have a good thing going here and I’m not going back to hell because you can't keep your divinity under control.” She finished her sentence with her pointer finger jabbing his sternum. 

Lucifer backed away and reflexively rubbed where he had been poked, “Trust me Maze, this won’t be a problem. 


	2. A New Rug

Chloe sat on Lucifer’s couch in his penthouse, waiting for him to finish getting ready for the day. She looked down and noticed he had replaced the area rug in the living room. The new one was slightly bigger, and ended closer to the piano than the last. Chloe thought about her own apartment. Did it need a rug?

“We’re going to be late Lucifer!” Chloe called in the direction of the bathroom. 

“I know, I know.” Lucifer called back. His voice could be heard echoing in his master bathroom. Chloe heard Lucifer quickly put away his bottles of whatever was apart of his morning routine. A bathroom drawer shut, and a moment later a perfectly groomed Lucifer rushed out of the bathroom. His bare feet lightly slapping the marble floor as he walked to his closet to retrieve his socks and shoes. Chloe got up and walked towards the elevator. She stopped at the bar and turned to wait for her partner. 

Lucifer smiled at her from his bedroom entrance and opened his arms. Chloe half expected him to say ‘ta-da!’ and complement himself. Lucifer started towards Chloe and-

Tripped. 

The Devil’s wings unfurled with a loud poof. They flapped frantically as he stumbled to catch his footing. Lucifer found his balance and quickly stood straight. His feathers puffed as he scoffed and straightened his suit. 

“You okay Lucifer?” Chloe chuckled, which turned into a giggle she tried to suppress with her hand. 

Lucifer’s face went red, eyes widened, and his feathers raised even further in embarrassment. The Detective watched as Lucifer shuddered. The motion followed to his wings and stretched in response. The feathers flattened and Lucifer tucked away his wings with a sigh. 

“I’m glad you found that amusing, Detective. Now let’s get going, we have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! i think these are going to be shorter drabbles and stuff like that since this is just a little fun experiment im doing. i hope u enjoy rly short goofy stuff


	3. home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't get the image of lucifer being so happy to see the detective his wings pop out of joy and excitement.

Lucifer had gone on a business trip to NYC, saying something about favors and some big party thing a celebrity was hosting. He had asked Chloe to be his plus one, but she had to deny. She couldn’t get off work for the two weeks Lucifer had scheduled, not to mention two weeks was a long time to be away from Trixie.

The first few days without Lucifer were great. Chloe finally caught up on all her paperwork that she had slowly been falling behind on, she didn’t need to keep track of an impulsive night club owner, and it was generally more peaceful in general. As the week marched on, however, the Detective began to miss her partner. She had tried to contact him about a case she was working on- a pretty open and shut one, but she wanted her partner’s opinion on it nonetheless- but all she got in response were brief texts and a “ _Sorry love, I wish I could help more but I have my hands full at the moment.”_

~~~

It was Chloe’s day off the morning after Lucifer got home from his trip. After getting Trixie ready for school and dropping her off, she made her way to Lux. The Detective wanted to take Lucifer out for a surprise brunch. He hadn’t told her much about the trip and was interested about what had him to busy for two weeks.

When the elevator door opened she found Lucifer at the piano playing a peaceful, lazy tune. It made her heart ache with longing. She had missed him.

“That was beautiful.” Chloe said after the playing had stopped.

Lucifer shot up, the piano bench fell behind him, “Detective!” He quickly turned to reveal his beaming smile. Without missing a beat, his wings thrust open and flapped with anticipation as he quickly walked to her and wrapped her in a hug. His wings followed the motion and formed a cocoon around them. Lucifer pressed his body against hers in genuine happiness and buried his face in her neck. Chloe did the same. She took in a relaxing breath, letting his familiarity wash away the yearning that had been eating away at her heart. Lucifer shifted his wings and pressed them closer. The wings were a welcome softness that added to the emotion of the situation. With a final breath that smelled like home, Chloe broke the hug and took a step back.

“I’ve missed you.”

“And I you.” Lucifer said with sincerity. He smiled gently brushed away a strand of her hair, lingering on her cheek. His wings twitched and shivered.

“Everything ok back there?” Chloe said with a smirk, eyeing her partner’s wings.

“Oh, those. Yes, ah,” Lucifer stretched his wings before settling them back into a resting position behind his back, “I’m afraid I’m just a bit.. Giddy.”

“I’m happy to see you too.”

“Why are you here anyway? Don’t you have plans with the spawn?”

“Trix doesn’t get out of school until 3. I was wondering if we could go to brunch together?”

“I would love that.” Lucifer tucked away his wings and they headed out to the local diner. He talked about some deals he went to cash out on, a few celebrity parties that were thrown after word got around he was in town, and business deals he had to settle and close before he returned to LA. There was something in there about celestial business and taking care of a few rogue demons, but Chloe didn’t try to dwell on it too much. She was just happy he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these aren't beta read so please tell me if there are any significant mistakes!


	4. Reflex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan playfully slaps Lucifer's back in just the right spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my fav chapter so far. ENJOY!!

Lucifer stood in Ella’s lab. Amenadiel had been annoying him lately and he wanted her expert advice on a good prank to pull on him. 

“The first rule of pranking buddy- confuse, don’t abuse.” She said as she pipped different chemicals into beakers. 

“I know! I’ll fill his house with dildos. Absolutely everywhere!” Lucifer announced. His face lit up and he became visibly excited. 

“That may be a bit overkill.” Ella said. She raised her eyebrows at him and gave him a quick glance before typing something into her computer. 

“Should I use less dildos? Maybe a different toy? Ella, darling, how did you torture your siblings growing up?” Lucifer asked. He walked closer to her to give her his undivided attention. 

“Honestly my pranks were pretty tame. Turning off the lights in when they were in the shower, quadruple wrapping presents- this one time I put Vaseline on the inside of Jay’s bedroom door so he couldn’t get out.” Ella smiled at the last one. She remembered them giggling at each other through the door as he playfully begged to let her out. She remembered the light hearted defeat in his voice when he complained that his hands were oily from all the Vaseline. Jay had gotten her back by saran wrapping all of her shoes. 

The conversation drifted towards childhood stories. Lucifer was in the middle of telling Ella about the time he covered Gabriel’s arms in honey while Michael and Amenadiel held him down when the lab door opened. Dan walked in and asked Ella if she found any prints on the murder weapon on a case he was working on when he noticed Lucifer. 

“Hey man.” Dan said. He walked over to gave him the usual slap on the back. Dan miscalculated and ended up karate chopping Lucifer’s back between his shoulder blade and spine. Lucifer’s back arched and his wings flung out from behind his back. The white wings were stretched behind their owner, whose own shoulders were rolled back due to the pull of the appendages. Dan was thrown to the floor in a yelp. The sound of breaking glass could be heard.

Ella rushed to the blinds and shut them, “Lucifer what the Hell man?! You’re going to get all your divine in my evidence!” She turned her attention to the wings and rushed them back to Lucifer, who had already begun to fold them after the initial shock had cleared. 

“Trust me Ella that wasn’t planned.” Lucifer said annoyingly. He shivered. The motion flowed into his wings, shaking them out before quickly willing them into another realm. He turned around and offered his hand to Detective Douche and pulled him up. 

“What was that?” Dan asked.

“You, Detective Douche, managed to cause a patellar reflex in my wings.” Lucifer huffed and worked on straightening his suit. 

“The fuck is that?” 

Lucifer thought that he might pull a prank on Douche instead. 

“A knee-jerk reaction, Dan. You just made his wings pop out! Oh my god I didn’t even know angels  _ had  _ stuff like that.” Ella said with amusement, “Sucks that it ruined some perfectly good beakers though. It’s a good thing nothing was destroyed.”

“Yes, Daniel, how reckless of you to roughhouse in the lab.” Lucifer sighed. 

“How was I supposed to know that would happen?!” Dan shot back. 

“Yeah man, be more careful next time.” Ella teased him. She locked eyes with Lucifer and they both smiled. Pushing buttons was so fun. 

The next day Dan found his desk and everything on it tightly seran wrapped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c


	5. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie and Lucifer make a pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one ended up being a lot longer than i intended. ENJOY A SERVING FLUFFY STEP-DEVIL >:D

There is no real food in hell. There’s not much of anything in hell. For the most part it’s torture chambers, smoldering brimstone, dry heat, and an atmosphere that’s comparable to a town on at the base of a volcano that is constantly spewing ash into the air, coating absolutely everything in ash that reeks of sulfur. That was the world that Lucifer and his demons learned to live in. They survived on different barely edible things that gave them the energy to continue on with their responsibilities. They were living beings of course. They had to eat and sleep like everyone else, but their home was hell, and there was no pleasure in hell, not for the Devil. 

Lucifer would often think of the ambrosia and nectar him and his siblings enjoyed in the Silver City. The divine food and drink could be whatever flavor or texture the consumer desired. It was a wonderful luxury they all took for granted. 

The culinary arts was something Lucifer Morningstar became familiar with during the time he spent on Earth. Every meal he enjoyed satisfied him in some way whether it be in nutrition or flavor, often both. When he cooked, he not only got to enjoy the lovely meal afterwards, but he was able to lose himself in the colors and smells of it all. It was something he immensely enjoyed. All of his senses wrapped in a culinary symphony was a song that reminded him that he was living on the beautiful Earth and not in the flaming shit hole that was hell. 

As Lucifer and Chloe grew closer the man took it upon himself to cook for her and her daughter. It started out with Lucifer breaking into her house at later and later times until he landed on the habit of showing up around mealtime, saying something about enjoying the Detective’s home cooking. Chloe minded at first, but then she thought about Lucifer growing up without hot meals prepared by someone other than himself. After that, she didn’t feel bothered by his interruptions, but worried that her cooking wouldn’t suit his tastes. 

Then Lucifer started helping with the meals. It started out with chopping veggies and soon escalated to bringing his own ingredients, or stopping by the store before he arrived to pick up some things Chloe missed in her shopping trip and texted him about. Before Chloe knew it Lucifer was acting as if he was the Decker’s personal chef. Chloe and Trixie enjoyed meals that were way beyond her skill level without a quip about owing the Devil. Instead Lucifer was cooking for them because of the joy it brought him to not only cook, but take care of the people he loved. 

 

\--- 

 

Chloe sat at her desk Friday afternoon and worked on paperwork while Lucifer fiddled with one of those fancy ballpoint pens that twisted open instead of using a spring click. He was stretched out in the chair across from her, lost in thought. 

“You okay Lucifer?” Chloe asked. Lucifer put the pen away inside his suit jacket and smiled at her warmly. 

“What do you think about baking, Detective?” Lucifer asked. There was something in his voice that told Chloe that either her partner hadn’t baked before or hadn’t done it more than a handful of times. Lucifer’s face reminded her of when Trixie was just getting into something and wanted to learn all about it. A childlike passion to discover something they hadn’t tried before. 

“I was never good at it,” She responded, “But Trixie loves it.” 

“She does?” 

_ There it is. Perfect.  _ Lucifer thought to himself, “Do you mind if the child and I do some baking this weekend?” 

“Sure! I think she’d really like that. Promise me that my kitchen won’t be a wreck afterwards though.” Chloe said with a smile.

“You have my word, Detective. Now! What is the spawn’s favorite?” Lucifer purred back. 

 

\-- 

 

Trixie, Chloe, and Lucifer sat at Chloe’s kitchen table Saturday afternoon, talking about what to bake during lunch. Chloe had made sandwiches and lemonade.

“A classic. My compliments to the chef.” Lucifer said, taking a bite into his BLT. 

“Why thank you, sir guest of honor.” Chloe teased back. 

Lucifer turned his attention to Trixie, who was enjoying a grilled cheese, “What do you want to bake after lunch my dear?”

“Let’s make a pie!” Trixie bounced in her seat, “Melanie showed me a picture of a pie she made with her dad last week. It was checkered  on top and it looked  _ SO  _ yummy.” She took a bit of her sandwich and melted into her at the thought of eating pie after lunch. 

“Pie it is. What kind should it be?” Lucifer said. He went to work pulling up recipes on his phone. From the outside he looked business as usual, but Chloe could tell he was getting excited to try baking a pie. 

“Cherry.” Trixie decided, nodding her head with an air of seriousness only a ten year old talking about pie flavor could pull off. 

After lunch Lucifer and Trixie went to buy ingredients from the store. They returned with everything they needed to make a pie from scratch, along with a can of whipped cream and vanilla ice cream to compliment the dessert when it came time to eat it.

Chloe sat across the counter and watched as Lucifer and Trixie worked together to make their cherry pie. Trixie had insisted on music, which resulted in the two happily humming and singing to the latest pop songs on the radio. Lucifer took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He guided Trixie to the sink and the two washed their hands together. After drying their hands, they two worked on the dough for the crust, adding in all the dry ingredients and combining until it was a solid dough ball. Trixie and Lucifer wrapped the ball in plastic and stuck it in the fridge. Chloe was happy to see that the two worked on cleaning her kitchen before moving on to the next step. 

“Why the sudden interest in baking, Lucifer?” Chloe asked. 

“Well, Detective, I guess… I think it’s because it’s been at least a hundred years since the last time I’ve done it. It’s also incredibly easy now!” Lucifer beamed and gestured to her oven.

“What was baking like back then?” Chloe asked. Her attention now entirely focused on her partner. It wasn’t everyday you got a first hand account on things like these.

“You had to be wealthy, for starters,” Lucifer began, “I wasn’t. When I started venturing topside, so I unfortunately don’t know personally what the luxury foods were. From what I remember most things were sweetened with honey or fruit. That was back when Rome was still around…” Lucifer’s face hardened. His eyes were lost in the past as he remembered things from lifetimes ago. Something pulled him from his mind and brought him back to the present with a small jump and a sudden deep breath.

“My apologies, Detective, I think I got a bit lost there.” 

“Oh- Don’t worry about it. Happens to all of us.” Chloe almost regretted asking the question. She should have known better than to ask her partner about the past. 

They continued to talk about different things while making the filling. The smell of cherries filled the air as they brought their jam to a simmer. Lucifer and Trixie worked together to roll out some dough and carefully lay it over the glass pie dish. They baked the base of the pie, cooled the filling, and decided on a pattern for the top of it. 

“Hearts! I have heart cookie cutters we can use!” 

“Hearts it is” 

After putting the cherry filling in the crust, the two rolled out the rest of the dough. They cut out a circle of hearts and spaced the cutouts on the edges so that each piece would have both a heart shaped hole and a cut out heart. They finished with some strategically placed slits in the top and Lucifer put their finished creation into the oven to finish cooking. 

Chloe’s kitchen was soon filled with the smell of the delicious cherry pie. Lucifer looked like he was in complete bliss. He was leaning on the counter with his eyes closed, enjoying the aroma of the desert he and Trixie had worked on for the past three hours. When the timer went off Lucifer and Trixie took the pie out of the oven and looked at it with a ravenous expression. Chloe reminded the two to let it cool at least a bit before digging in. Lucifer coughed and straightened out his clothes. He tried to get back to his usual wealthy club owner persona, but Chloe could tell that his mind was only thinking about pie. 

After it had cooled Trixie watched as Lucifer cut into it. He set the desert onto a small ceramic plate and passed it to Trixie, who was in charge of making sure everyone got a scoop of ice cream with their pie. Lucifer topped it off with a cute little spray of whipped cream and handed the first piece to the Detective with a smile. She waited for them to fix their plates before eating. 

“We need to all take a bite at the same time.” Trixie said. Lucifer hummed in response and loaded his fork with a bite of the pie and a bit of ice cream. They all looked at one another and took their first bite. 

It. Was. Amazing. 

Lucifer’s mouth exploded with the sweetness of the cherry filling, the crunch of the crust, and the vanilla ice cream bringing it all together. He closed his eyes as he filled with warmth. He and Trixie had made this together. They had had so much fun.

There was a loud “floof!”, the sound of a paper bag hitting the floor and a scream of shock from the two ladies he had spent his day with. His eyes snapped open to see what was going on. 

There was flour absolutely  _ everywhere _ . Lucifer looked around for the cause and quickly found the answer when his wings bumped into something else behind him. When Lucifer had taken a bite of his pie, his wings had burst from his back and knocked over the sack of flour he and Trixie had bought earlier that day. It had landed right-side up, causing a cloud of flour to erupt from inside it and cover the surrounding area in a fine layer of the stuff. Chloe had been safe from the blast, but he and Trixie weren’t so lucky. The girl had quickly turned her back so protect her pie. Flour covered her starting at the back of her head and continuing down to the floor. Lucifer examined himself. His black dress pants, which he had worked so hard to keep clean, were covered in a layer of flour as well. He could feel it on his face and in his hair. The most tragic part of it all was when Lucifer looked down. His pie looked like it had been through a blizzard. His heart lulled with sadness and he set the plate down. 

“Are you okay Lucifer?” Chloe asked. Her face was twisted in a sort of smirk that seemed to say that while the situation was funny, she sympathized with him and his ruined piece of pie. 

“Yes, I suppose I am. At least the pie isn’t ruined.” Lucifer sighed. He tucked away his wings and trashed his desert. He went to clean up the flour when Chloe stopped him. 

“Here.” She said, handing her desert to her partner, “Why don’t you and Trixie go and eat on the porch, I’ll clean up the flour.” 

Lucifer took her desert and looked at her with pure adoration and puppy-love. It was as if her giving him her pie was the single most compassionate and selfless deed ever done by a human since the beginning of time. 

“Are you sure you don’t need help, Mommy?” Trixie asked. 

“No Monkey, I’ll be fine. You take Lucifer outside and make sure those wings of his don’t cause another flour tornado.” 

“On it!”

She watched as they walked out to the porch and made themselves comfortable. Lucifer smiled at Trixie and gathered up another bite of pie. 

His wings quickly unfurled and vibrated with joy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter until the *serious* +1 dun dun dunnn


	6. Angelic Riot Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A murder victim is found smelling of sulfur. When a letter written in Infernal is found in the chest cavity Lucifer is forced to face the consequences of leaving hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter!!!!!!! thank you everyone! i greatly appreciated your hits, kudos, and comments ! <3

Lucifer sat on his balcony with a cup of coffee and watched Los Angeles wake up and get ready for the day. He hadn’t yet gotten dressed, choosing to lounge in just a pair of flannel pajama pants Chloe had gifted him. He felt his phone buzz against his thigh. There was a case, Chloe would be over to pick him up in the next hour. 

On the car ride over to the scene they talked about their anticipated week. Chloe talked about Trixie and how she was doing in school. Lucifer talked about the guest DJ lined up for this Friday. If this were a year ago, Lucifer would have hurled at how  _ domestic  _ the two of them were being. Instead, the Devil had grown to like these platonic moments with Chloe more and more. Just being in her company made him feel at home. 

The body had been found in a parking garage beneath an office building. The victim had been killed on the lowest level as far from an exit as possible. Chloe maneuvered her car deeper underground. With every turn the air became thicker with an unpleasant odor. 

“Do you smell that? It smells like…” 

“Sulfur.” Lucifer’s face hardened. By the time they had parked and arrived at the crime scene the smell was overwhelming. Officers stood around with scrunched noses taking notes as quickly as possible. Chloe and Lucifer quickly found Ella and asked her about the victim, a southeast asian man in his mid 20s from what she could tell. He was wearing what would have been a white shirt and dark jeans. They were filthy with dirt and blood and had various tears in them. The body was slumped against the concrete wall, a smear of blood showed where he had been beaten against it. They hardly had to guess the cause of death. The man’s abdomen had been sliced open. His innards had spilled out onto his lap. Whoever had done this had used an extremely sharp blade, and since the guts didn’t have any cuts on them, it was possible they were dealing with someone who knew exactly how to slice flesh. 

Chloe noticed her partner standing next to her, looking like he could bolt at any second.

“Lucifer? Lucifer are you okay?” Chloe touched his arm. Her partner flinched and took a step back. His face was knotted with confusion and bewilderment and  _ fear.  _

“I’m sorry, Detective, I must excuse myself for a moment.” Lucifer said timidly. He quickly turned and walked away. Chloe tried to follow him but as soon as he was out of sight he vanished. He had flown away. Something about this case had shaken him deeper than any regular human murder. 

Chloe told everyone she would meet them back at the precinct and drove off towards Lux.

 

\--

 

The smell of sulfur stung in Lucifer’s nose as he flew back to Lux. He pushed his wings to fly as fast as they could, the muscles straining with every powerful beat. He crashed through the glass door and scrambled to regain his footing. He tore off his suit jacket and tie and walked to the bar. He reached behind the counter and grabbed a glass and decanter before deciding against the glass altogether. He took a swig straight from the bottle. His wings vibrated behind him. They itched to fly. They itched to  _ escape _ .

_ I’m not there. I’m not there. I’m not there.  _ Lucifer repeated to himself. 

_ But someone from there is here. _

He knew those injuries. He knew exactly what kind of blade was used to make them. He knew that stench in the air. He could never forget it. The stench of sulfur mixed with Hell’s ash. It had made his head buzz adrenaline. He took another swig from the decanter. 

Lucifer was just about done with the bottle when his elevator opened. The detective stepped out. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the shattered glass doors.

“Holy shit are you ok?” Chloe asked. She rushed to his side and scanned him for any injuries. He seemed physically okay, though it was obvious he was upset. His shirt was a wrinkled mess, his hair was windswept with a slight curl from him running his hands through it, and his wings- Chloe did a double take- they were unfurled. They loosely hung on his back, but the feathers themselves were puffy from him being in distress. Lucifer quickly banished them to another realm and cleared his throat. He did his best to smooth himself out and give her a smile. 

“I’m fine, detective, just a bit caught off guard.” 

“Ya, well, tell me about it in the car, because I need you on this case.” 

 

\-- 

 

“This was found in the vic’s chest cavity.” Ella said, pulling up a picture on her laptop in the conference room. Ella, Dan, Chloe, and Lucifer looked at the image. It was a handwritten letter that had been folded to fit into the bloody plastic bag that laid next to it. 

“The letter isn’t in any known language, but that’s where you can help us buddy.” Ella turned to Lucifer. He looked disturbed at what he was seeing. He walked closer to the projection and his brows furrowed. His mouth twitched as he read the language to himself. 

“This is Infernal,” He said, “It’s what is spoken in Hell.”

“What does it say?” Dan asked. 

“In short I’m being asked to go back to Hell. Detective, did there happen to be an old man anywhere near the scene of the crime? Thin, hook nose, white hair, looks like he hasn’t smiled in 200 years?” 

“The homeless man who called it in fits that description, yeah. Is he…?” 

“Our guy? He has to be.” 

“One of our guys dropped him off at a shelter after we ruled him out as a suspect.” Dan said. 

“Do we need Maze?” Chloe asked. 

“No need. He told me where to find him.” 

 

\-- 

 

Chloe wasn’t going to budge on her decision to go with Lucifer to meet the killer. She argued that this was an LAPD case, even if their perp was from Hell. The two took Chloe’s car and drove until LA went from a city to residential to warehouses and parking for construction vehicles. 

“Who is this guy Lucifer?” 

“His name is Furcas. One of the more powerful demons I’m afraid. He was even in my royal court back when I was still King. Don’t worry Detective, he’ll be properly punished for what he did to that young man.” 

They pulled up to what looked like a small abandoned warehouse. They got out the car and approached the building. Backup was on standby, but by the looks of it no one had been in the area recently. As they got closer Lucifer noticed the smell of sulfur, just like in the crime scene that morning. Chloe took out her gun and readied herself. Lucifer tried the door. Locked. With a squeeze of his hand the locked clicked open. They stalked inside, weaving through a hall of shelves quietly. They reached the main room. A workshop with an upper level that surrounded them on all sides. Lucifer felt his wings push against their alternate plane. 

“LAPD! Hands up!” Chloe yelled next to him. 

The man in front of them raised his hands and slowly walked out of the shadows. It was the homeless man, the tattered shirts and filth that he wore earlier were gone. Instead, a polished elderly man scowled at them. He stood tall in a black suit and tie and his thin, bleach white hair was combed back out of his face. 

Lucifer’s wings broke through the astral plane. They spread out as far as they could go in a display of power. The ends of his primaries hardened and shone in the dim warehouse lighting, “Where’s your blade, Furcas? The one you used to filet that poor man.” 

“Let me worry about my weapon, my lord,” Furcas said, keeping his hands in the air, “Besides, I find firearms to be much more efficient in situations like these anyway.” 

The demon snapped his fingers. In an instant they were surrounded from above. Lucifer barely had time to wrap Chloe in his wings before the storm of bullets started. Lucifer’s body erupted with the familiar white hot pain. He squeezed the Detective closer to his chest and held back a scream. He heard the Detective scream his name and claw at him. Everything around him became a blur. All he could think was  _ protect her, no matter what.  _

Furcas waltzed around to Lucifer’s back. He had ordered the demon shooters to only target his wings. His informants were right when they said his consort made him vulnerable. It was perfect. He would drag Lucifer back to Hell where he could use him as a puppet king, controlling Hell while the Devil was a prisoner in his own castle. The demon Furcas could never seize the throne, but Hell would bow to the Fallen Angel without question. 

Furcas summoned his blade from the astral plane. His Khopesh. The razor sharp sickle shaped weapon had become a favorite of his. He loved using the curve of the blade to scoop under his victim’s rib cage and tear it apart from the inside. He couldn’t have done it to his bait, no, leaving the chest cavity in tact was necessary for the plan to work.

The demon raised his hand, signalling for his men to stop shooting. He motioned for his grunts to come and take the woman. He had no intention of hurting her. He knew the painful death he would suffer for even a single scratch on his prized possession. They pried her off him. She was screaming and kicking and crying as they handcuffed her and tied her to a chair. The devil lay unconscious on the ground. Furcas wasted no time. He began to cut away at his lord’s wings with ease. Blood poured from Lucifer’s back. His wings twitched, oozing blood as well. His master was dying, but it would all be over soon. As soon as he cut off the wings he would return to hell where the Devil could heal and be used as his puppet. He heard the woman scream in protest as he hacked away at the bone. 

“How dare you do this to my brother.” A voice boomed behind him. 

Time had stopped for everyone but him and the stranger. The demons stomach sank. Furcas was slammed to the ground by the angel in front of him. He knew this one. Amenadiel. The demons lips curled into a smile. He had returned his lord back to hell in the past. This was an ally, or so he thought. “Just returning my lord to hell. You of all people should understand he must go back,”

Amenadiel flared his dark grey wings. With a single beat the two vanished. 

Lucifer groaned. He felt like his body was filled with lead and his head with cotton. The stench of blood and sulfur overwhelmed him and he gagged. He swallowed hard. His eyes fell on the detective. She was crying and struggling against the chair she had be tied to. 

_ Protect her, no matter what.  _

Lucifer’s body pulsed with adrenaline as he pulled himself to his knees. 

_ Protect her.  _

He forced his body to crawl to her. Every muscle screamed, his blood stuck his suit to his wounds, broken feathers littered the ground. 

_ Get to safety.  _

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Chloe’s waist. He attempted to open his wings, screaming at the pain that set hit body on fire when he moved them. They trembled with exhaustion as he raised them up. He flapped them once, twice, three times until he found himself in a rhythm. With a final beat of his wings he and Chloe vanished. 

The fly home was chaotic. Chloe felt Lucifer’s breathing get more ragged the longer they flew. He was out of time. 

They flew through the opening in the glass Lucifer had created that morning. They tumbled through the penthouse. Chloe landed in the living room, but Lucifer had crashed into of his piano. The entire thing had broken under his weight. Wood splinters littered the area around him. Chloe came to her senses and realized she was no longer tied up. Lucifer had undone her restraints before taking off. She rushed to her broken partner. He was littered in cuts and bruises, his wings were stained in blood, and the wound where Furcas had started to cut his wing off was bleeding profusely. 

“Oh no no no Lucifer come on stay with me.” Chloe pleaded. She reached out and cupped his ashen face in her hands. Lucifer took in an uneven breath and his eyes fluttered open. 

“Detective-” Lucifer coughed, “I’m sorry.” 

“No Lucifer don’t apologize, you’re going to be ok. You’re going to be ok.” 

Lucifer fell unconscious. His pulse and breathing were incredibly weak, without a miracle he would die. 

_ Please,  _ Chloe prayed,  _ Lucifer is going to die. Amenadiel, anyone, please come help us. _

“Do not worry, Chloe Decker, our father will not allow Samael’s death anytime soon.” 

Chloe froze. That was Lucifer’s voice talking to her. She turned around and looked at the intruder. In front of her was the spitting image of Lucifer, only instead of the familiar black hair and stubble was a clean shaven face, short golden curls, and blue eyes. The stranger wore the same angelic robe Amenadiel had on when he first came to earth. His golden wings rested behind his back and he started walking toward her and Lucifer. 

“Do not be afraid, for I am the archangel Gabriel.” 

“I don’t care who you are, if we don’t act fast my friend is going to die.” 

Chloe could have sworn she saw a flash of annoyance on Gabriel's face when he walked past her to get to Lucifer. She watched as he summoned a plant from the astral plane. It was a long cluster of purple flowers, each one connected to a thin green stem. He crushed the plant in his hands and pressed his palms together in prayer. He bowed his head and a soft white light glowed from inside his hands. He reached forward and laid a glowing hand over his brothers heart, letting the other rest on his cheek. Chloe saw the pain in Gabriel’s eyes as he sung something in a language she had never heard before. Lucifer’s brother caressed his brother’s face with his thumb and finished the chant. Gabriel picked up his still unconscious brother and carried him to his room where he rested him on the center of the bed. 

“Is he okay?” 

“Samael will survive,” Gabriel walked toward Chloe and met her gaze, “Thank you for praying to us, Chloe Decker. You saved my brother’s life.” 

“He hates that name, you know. He’s Lucifer Morningstar now, not Samael.” 

“My apologies. It has been a long time since I last saw him. A lot has changed.” Gabriel said wistfully with sadness in his eyes. The archangel stepped away and spread his golden wings once again and vanished. 

 

\-- 

 

After Gabriel left Chloe checked on Lucifer. His wounds were still there, though they all had stopped bleeding and had healed enough so they weren’t life threatening. She worked on taking off her partner’s clothes, leaving him in only his trunks. With a damp washcloth she cleaned off his bloodstained skin as well as she could without moving him too much. Lucifer’s brother had laid him on top of the made bed, so she grabbed a fresh puff from his linen closet and draped it over her sleeping partner. She plugged in his phone and left a glass of water and some painkillers for him on his bedside table and reluctantly left him to rest. She felt guilty leaving him alone in his penthouse, but she knew he would be able to heal better without her there. She promised herself that she would return early tomorrow to check on him again. 

 

\-- 

 

Chloe was woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of her front door slamming open and a man yelling. She jumped up and grabbed her gun. She was running down the stairs when she realized she recognized the voice.

“Detective! Detective! CHLOE!!” The club owner’s voice was filled with panic. 

“Lucifer!” She dropped her gun and rushed to him. Lucifer’s eyes welled up with tears when he saw her. They quickly wrapped each other in a tight hug. Lucifer’s healed wings enveloped them both. Lucifer’s legs gave out and Chloe guided him down to the ground. She sat next to him and cupped his face in her hands. 

“Chloe, I’m sorry. I should have known it was a trap.” Lucifer said, regret heavy in his voice. 

“No don’t apologize. It wasn’t your fault. You saved me, Lucifer, thank you.” Chloe wrapped her arms around him, letting one hand bury itself in his curls. He returned the hug and let his head rest on her shoulder. 

“I will always protect you, Detective, no matter the threat.” He whispered in her ear, “I might as well add ‘Angelic Riot Shield’ to my resume.” 

Chloe huffed a laugh and squeezed him tighter. Everything was going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is! THANK YOU EVERYONE! i had so much fun writing these fics. I haven't written in a long time so yall support meant a lot to me!   
> If youre wondering what plant Gabriel used to heal Lucifer it's a flower called Larkspur! they're a very beautiful purple and look a lot like lavender  
> i might repost this chapter as a oneshot and start a series stemming from this~ im not sure yet. I already have a few fic ideas lined up though >:)

**Author's Note:**

> 5 more chapters to go! im having a lot of fun writing this fic <3


End file.
